Fight Series Shorts - Thumbs and Diaries
[[Fight Series Shorts - Crushed|'MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ THE PREVIOUS PART BEFORE READING THIS!' (Read it again if you need a refresher)]] Scene: ???, Sunday Morning {Birds are heard chirping from outside as Michael slowly starts to wake up (Cue first-person-perspective from Michael's point-of-view)} {Michael still has his eyes closed, but is slowly coming to and hears the birds chirping} Michael: {Groggily moans, but his voice sounds feminine...} Be quiet, stupid birds... {Michael doesn't notice this at first, but a few seconds later, he notices the large difference in his voice and opens his eyes} {The room Michael sees clearly isn't his room, with the walls covered in pink along with the giant bed he's lying in} {Michael notices some blonde hair (As opposed to his usual short, brown hair) in front of his face and moves it with his hands, and he notices they're more feminine as well} {Michael looks down at himself and sees himself wearing pink pajamas, and having some things at a certain part of his body that he shouldn't have...} Michael: {In a feminine voice} The heck's going o- {Michael catches his voice and stops talking. The voice sounds familiar to him...} {Michael notices a giant mirror near the end of the room, jumps out of bed, and looks at it, with Serena's reflection looking back at him} Scene: Shraze house, living room {Matthew's sitting on the couch and Nathan, Jorge, and Fabia enter the house} Fabia: Hey. Matthew: 'sup? Jorge: Is Michael awake yet? Matthew: Nope. He's still asleep as usual. Nathan: DOES THIS MEAN IT'S THUMB-WRESTLING PRACTICE TIME?!? Matthew: HECK YEAH IT IS!!! {Matthew gets off the couch and Nathan and Matthew get into thumb-wrestling position on the table} Matthew & Nathan: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! I DECLARE A THUMB- {Matthew's phone goes off} Nathan: Pick it up. Matthew: Nah, I'll let it go to voice mail. Nathan: Pick it up! Matthew: No. Nathan: FINE! I WILL! {Nathan answers the phone} Hello? {...} Nathan: {Hands the phone to Matthew} It's for you. Matthew: 'sup? {Cue screen switching between the living room and Serena's room, with Michael (In Serena's body) on the other end of the phone and now arrayed in Serena's usual attire} Michael: Matthew? Is that you? Matthew: Who is this? Michael: Michael. Matthew: Ha-ha. Very funny. Michael's asleep right now in his room. Michael: My body is, but I'm right here. Matthew: What? Michael: This is Michael, your brother. I somehow switched bodies or something with Serena overnight. Matthew: {Bursts out laughing} XD Jorge & Fabia: What? Matthew: It's that Serena chick. She's claiming she's Michael and that they switched bodies. Fabia: {Skeptically} Put it on speaker. {Matthew puts his phone on speaker} Michael: It's the truth! Matthew: Then go on ahead. Tell me something only Michael and I would know. Something we would NEVER tell anyone under any circumstances! Michael: You peed in the pool on your sixth birthday. -_- {Jorge, Fabia, and Nathan start laughing} Matthew: ...Okay, it's you. ._. Jorge: WHAT?!? Fabia: Knew it. Nathan: WHAT?!? ...No, seriously. I wasn't paying attention. Matthew: How did this happen? Michael: Don't ask me! I have no clue! Matthew: When did you wake up? Michael: Almost an hour ago. After I realized what happened, I checked the rest of the house and, thankfully, no-one was home. So I ate, took a shower, got dressed, and then called you. Matthew: Wait. You showered? Michael: Yeah. It's not like I can't just not shower. Matthew: {With a small grin on his face} ...How was it...? Fabia: Give me that! {Snatches the phone from Matthew} How did this happen?!? Michael: Like I just said, I have no idea. .-. Jorge: There's no scientific way to describe how this happened. No-one can do body swapping. It's scientifically impossible right now! Fabia: We're working on something similar to it on Neathia. Jorge: ...Well, it's scientifically impossible on EARTH right now! Michael: That obviously doesn't mean it didn't happen. Matthew: Wait. If Michael's in Serena's body, then is Serena in Michael's body? Michael: Probably. {Notices a book that says "Diary" on the bookshelf} ._. ...Can you guys actually keep Serena AWAY from me right now? I think I found a way to tell if she likes me or not. Matthew: Diary? Michael: Diary. Matthew: Got it. Fabia: Wait. So you're going to invade the book where Serena keeps ALL her secrets from who knows how long until now, JUST so you can see if she wrote anything about you yesterday? Michael: Pretty much. Fabia: Doesn't that seem, I don't know, wrong to you? Michael: Well I'm Serena now, so now this is my diary! So no, this isn't wrong. Fabia: ...You're all crazy. {Nathan knocks out Fabia with his frying pan} Everyone: ._. Michael: Um...so you guys just keep her busy for as long as possible until I say you don't have to anymore, okay? Matthew: What do we get in return? Will you cause the sky to rain candy? Michael: No. Matthew: Get us machine-gun-robot-girlfriends? Michael: No. Matthew: Fly us to a planet full of friendly, ham-eating aliens who love to share? Michael: Matthew, aliens don't eat ham! Matthew: And how would you know?!? Michael: Because we don't even know if aliens exist! Jorge: {Points at Fabia} ...*Ahem*... Michael: Oh. Right... So, will you? Matthew: Sure. Jorge: Got it. Nathan: What? Matthew: She'll probably wake up soo- {A scream, in Michael's voice, is heard coming from Michael's room} Matthew: AND she's awake. Michael: Okay. I'll call you later. Call me if anything comes up. Matthew: Got it. Bye. {Hangs up} {The scene now follows Michael} Michael: {Grabs the diary and tries to open it} Why won't it open? {Michael notices there's a lock on the side} Michael: Okay, I need the key. Shouldn't be too hard to find. 5 minutes later... {The room is torn apart} Michael: WHERE IS THAT STUPID KEY?!?!?!?!? {Michael's eyes grow wide} Michael: Wait a second. Maybe I can get someone to make a second key! I'm pretty sure I saw a locksmith downtown yesterday. {Michael grabs Serena's diary and runs out the door} Michael: TO THE LOCKSMITH! ???: Meow! {Michael turns around and sees a black kitten near the front door} Michael: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Are you Serena's kitty? {Michael starts petting the kitten} Michael: You're so cute! {Starts shaking head violently} No, Michael. You have to focus on the mission. {Michael runs off} Michael: I'LL PLAY WITH YOU LATER, KITTY! BYE! {The kitten tilts her head in confusion} Scene: New Battle Brawlers HQ Serena: I'm telling you guys, I'm not Michael! Matthew: Do you have any way to prove it? Serena: ...No? Matthew: Exactly. Serena: Something funny's going on here... Matthew: Then why aren't we laughing? Besides, we know you're Michael because you're the type of guy to do this kind of stuff. Serena: But I'm not a guy! {Looks at self} ...Well, mentally I'm not! {Nathan comes out of the kitchen with a lot of cherries} Matthew: What's with the cherries? Nathan: If we want to win the tournament, we're going to need to eat and crush as much cherries as possible! Matthew: Why? Nathan: Because the cherries represent {In a satanic voice} THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES!!! Jorge: What? Serena: What? Matthew: What? Nathan: What? Scene: Downtown Bayview {Michael is walking through town to a locksmith, holding Serena's diary near his chest} Michael: (AND now I'm walking around town, in some cute girl I barely know's body, looking for a locksmith to read her diary! I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life!) {A slightly muscular guy about Michael/Serena's age walks up to Michael} ???: Hey there, baby. The name's Hank. Hank Bruto. What's yours? Michael: (And now THIS guy's rubbing salt on the wound!) Does it matter? Hank: Ooh, playing hard to get, aren't we? I like that. Michael: Well I'' don't like you. So can you do me a favor and walk in some other direction? {Hank walks ''slightly away from Michael's direction} Michael: That's not what I meant... Hank: There's a café down the street. Wanna get something to eat there? Michael: I'm kinda in a hurry, so no. Hank: How about once you're done with your errands? Michael: Still no. Hank: You sure you don't want some of this? {Hank flexes his muscles} Michael: Not interested. Hank: You sure y- Michael: GO AWAY!! Hank: Alright. I see what you like. I'll be back later, babe. {Hank runs off} Michael: Weirdo. Oh! There's the locksmith! {Michael enters the locksmith's shop} Locksmith: Velcome to ze locksmith's, how may ve help you today? Michael: I'd like a new key made for this book, please. {Michael hands the man Serena's diary} Locksmith: Ooh, is zis your diary? Michael: N- {Michael sees his new reflection in a nearby mirror} Y-yes. Locksmith: Don't vorry. I von't read it. Come back in a little bit and the new key for your diary vill be ready. Michael: Okay. Thank you! Locksmith: No problem! I'll see you later. {Michael leaves the locksmith's} Michael: That was easy. So...what do I do now...? {Cut to Michael sunbathing at the beach in a bikini and sunglasses} Michael: This is nice... Scene: New Battle Brawlers HQ {Matthew has just beaten Nathan in a thumb-wrestling match} Matthew: AND I win...again... Nathan: AGAIN! I WILL BEAT YOU! Matthew: This is, like, the tenth time you've lost. NATHAN: WELL THEN I'LL MAKE SURE THIS ISN'T THE ELEVENTH! Matthew: If you say so. {Matthew and Nathan lock their thumbs together} Both: One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war! {Matthew instantly beats Nathan} Matthew: Wow. Were you even trying on that one? Nathan: {Screams} Jorge: ._. Serena: ._. Matthew: ...Are you alright? Nathan: I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO BEAT YOU NOW, BUT I WILL IN THE TOURNAMENT! Matthew: The tournament's tonight. Nathan: THEN I'LL BEAT EVERYONE BEFORE I BEAT YOU! {Nathan storms out of the HQ} Jorge: ...Well! Matthew: I'll go follow him. {Matthew leaves the HQ} Jorge: I guess that leaves you and me, Michael. Serena: I'm not Michael. Jorge: Yeah, sure. {Fabia walks out of the nap room} Fabia: What happened? Jorge: You fell asleep at Michael's, so we brought you here with us. Fabia: Hmm... I remember showing up, then Matthew getting a call, and...that's it. Jorge: You fell asleep then. Fabia: You sure? Because I remember there being something afterwards. It's just hazy. Serena: Maybe that was you falling asleep? Fabia: Maybe... {Fabia looks at Serena} Wait...I remember now! You're- Jorge: Uh, hey, Fabia! Can you help me with something for a second? Fabia: Okay... {Fabia and Jorge walk into a different room} {The sound of a frying pan hitting something is heard} Serena: Okay...? {Scene: Serena's House} {Michael is wrapped in a blanket, with Serena's kitten on top of him, and they're watching TV} {Knock knock} {Michael gets up and looks through the peephole and sees Matthew} {Michael opens the door} Michael: How did you find where she lives? Matthew: Oh, hey! I was just going door-to-door to find Nathan. Michael: {Sigh} What did he do? Matthew: He ran off because I kept beating him in thumb-wrestling matches. So...you're really in that cute girl's body? Michael: You pretty much just called your brother cute. Matthew: ._. Michael: But yeah. It's strange, but I can survive. At least for a while. Matthew: So what happened to her diary? Michael: The key was missing, so I took it to a locksmith. It should be ready soon. Matthew: Will you be at the tournament? Michael: Yeah, I'll be there. I might be a bit late though. Matthew: That's fine. As long as you're there. I gotta go find Nathan. See ya. Michael: Bye. {Matthew walks off and Michael shuts the door} {Michael starts to walk away, but then there's another knock at the door, and Michael answers it} Michael: Yes- Oh God it's you. Hank: Hey babe. I saw you talking with some weirdo from across the street. How are you? Michael: That weirdo was my br- er...my friend! Hank: Why would you want to be friends with someone like him when you can be with someone like me? Or maybe we could be even closer... Michael: {Looks at the time} Oh, gee! Look at the time! I have to go pick up something! See ya! {Michael walks past Hank and runs off} Hank: Wait up, babe! {Hank chases after Michael} {The door to Serena's house slowly closes, but the kitten runs out the door and follows Michael and Hank before it shuts} Scene: Locksmith's, just before sunset Michael: Good thing I lost that guy again. {Michael enters the shop, but it's empty...} Michael: Hello? {Michael starts to walk around the shop} Michael: Mr. Locksmith? {Michael trips on something on the floor, and catches his balance before he falls} {The thing on the floor is a handle attached to the ground} Michael: Huh? {Michael pulls the handle, and a secret underground shaft opens up} Michael: Wait what? {Michael enters the underground shaft, and finds that it's a lair filled with high-tech equipment, and with a bunch of books and equipment with locks on them are trapped in some type of tube} Michael: What is this place? ???: Vell, vell, vell... {Michael turns around and sees the Locksmith} Michael: What's with all this stuff? Locksmith: I'm glad you asked. Zis is my secret laboratory underneath my vorkshop. Michael: I can see that, but why do you have a secret lab? Locksmith: You see, little lady, I vas not alvays a locksmith. A long time ago, I vas a villain known as... GAPASAPA KATHA STRENJALARA! I vas vonce ze greatest villain in India, until I vas arrested for my crimes...but I escaped and fled to America, vhere I plotted my revenge... Michael: Okay...? Gapasapa: And now, using zis machine, I shall transfer all ze matter from all of ze objects I have gathered, and transfer them into my own body. Zis shall make me a giant, and I shall crush everything underneath my giant feet! MVA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Michael: You have some serious mental issues, dude. {Gapasapa flips some switches and runs toward the ray the machine starts emitting, but before he can reach it, Serena's kitten bolts into the room and runs in front of the ray} Gapasapa: VUT?!? Michael: KITTY?!? {The kitten starts to grow, until she eventually breaks the ceiling, and reaches a very massive height of half-a-mile long} Kitten: MEOW! {The kitten starts walking and destroying buildings} Person: IT'S CATZILLA! {All of the people on the streets of Bayview start to scream and panic} {Matthew and Nathan are seen among the streets, and Serena and Jorge, carrying a slowly-regaining-consciousness Fabia, run out of the New Battle Brawlers HQ and see the giant kitten} Serena: SASHA, IS THAT YOU?!? Sasha: MEOW! {Sasha starts destroying more buildings} Gapasa: NO! ZIS IS HORRIBLE! ZIS VAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Michael: Looks like this was a...catastrophe. Gapasa: NOW IS NOT ZE TIME TO BE MAKING CAT PUNS, YOU BUFFOON! Michael: Well what else am I supposed to do? Gapasa: I have created an antidote just for zis problem! All you need to do is inject it into ze back of ze cat's neck, and she should shrink back to her normal size! Michael: Wait. "You" as in me? Gapasa: Yes! I am in my 50's! I am far to old for zis mayhem! But you! You look like an athletic teenage girl! If anyvone could to zis, it should be you! Michael: Okay... {Gapasa hands Michael the antidote} Gapasa: Now go and climb zat cat! {Michael nods, and runs off towards Sasha} Back with Serena, Jorge, and Fabia Serena: SASHA! STOP! {Sasha doesn't hear Serena and continues destroying buildings as she walks} Jorge: She can't hear you! She's too far away! Serena: Well then I'll just have to get closer! {Serena starts to run off towards Sasha} Fabia: {Calling out to Serena} SERENA, WAIT! THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS! Serena: {Calling back to Fabia} HA! YOU ADMITTED I'M SERENA! Jorge: Look what you've done, Fabia. {Fabia facepalms at Jorge} {The scene cuts between Michael and Serena going to the top of different buildings on the opposite sides of Sasha, before they both leap off of them and on to Sasha's sides} {Michael and Serena continue to climb up onto Sasha's back, and they see each-other} Michael: (It's like I'm looking in a mirror...) Serena: ...MICHAEL?!? Michael: ...HEY! Serena: WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY?!? Michael: NORMALLY, I'D ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION! BUT NOW'S NOT THE PURRFECT TIME FOR THAT! {Ba-dum-tss} Serena: NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS EITHER! Michael: HELP ME GET TO YOUR KITTEN'S NECK! Serena: WHY?!? Michael: I HAVE AN ANTIDOTE THAT CAN SHRINK HER BACK TO HER NORMAL SIZE! Serena: OKAY! {Michael and Serena start helping each-other get to Sasha's neck} Serena: AH! {Serena starts to fall off, but Michael catches her before she falls} Michael: DON'T WORRY! I GOT YOU! Serena: THANKS! Michael: NO PROBLEM! {Michael and Serena reach Sasha's neck} Serena: ARE YOU SURE THIS WILL SHRINK SASHA?!? Michael: YEAH! THIS WAS GIVEN TO ME BY THE SAME GUY WHO MADE HER BIG IN THE FIRST PLACE! Serena: WHAT?!? Michael: LONG STORY! {Michael uses the antidote on Sasha, and she starts to slowly shrink back down to normal size until she stops shrinking, and Michael and Serena are back on the ground} Sasha: Meow! {Sasha starts to cuddle on Michael's lap} Michael: Aw! She thinks I'm you! {A giant crowd of people, including Matthew, Nathan, Jorge, and Fabia, start applauding towards Michael and Serena for saving the city} {Hank walks up towards Michael} Hank: Great job, babe! Now give me a kiss! Michael: I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GO THE HECK AWAY?!? Hank: ._. Okay! Sheesh! {Hank walks off} {The mayor of Bayview comes up to Michael and Serena} Mayor: What are your names, children?!? Michael: Mi- err, Serena. Serena: Se- um, Michael. Mayor: GIVE IT UP FOR MICHAEL AND SERENA, EVERYONE! {The crowd's applause grows even greater, as Michael and Serena watch and smile} Scene: Bayview Square, dusk Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE THUMB-WRESTLING TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!! {The crowd starts cheering} {Michael, Serena, Jorge, and Fabia are all sitting together in the audience} {Michael and Jorge are talking, while Serena and Fabia are talking to each-other as well} Michael: So now not only is the town saved, but the locksmith is going to prison. Jorge: So what about the diary? Michael: Oh, it got destroyed when it was used to grow Sasha. Jorge: Aren't you worried? Michael: Nah. This whole ordeal has taught me that I should not look for answers when I can just approach someone who knows them already and ask them what they are. Jorge: So you're gonna ask Serena out? Michael: Yeah. Jorge: While you're in each-other's bodies? Michael: Yeah. But hopefully, we'll be back in our own bodies by then. And worst-case scenario, Fabia said there's a device on Neathia that could switch us back. Jorge: So you're just going to hope that you'll get back into your body? Michael: Yeah. Whoever switched our bodies must've done it to teach me a lesson. And now that I've learned it, then hopefully I'll go back into my body. Jorge: You sound real confident. Michael: Trust me. I'm nervous on the inside right now. Jorge: Then ask her now. Michael: You mean right now, as the tournament's starting? Jorge: Go on! Give it a shot! Michael: Okay... {Michael turns towards Serena} Michael: Hey, Serena? Serena: {Serena turns her head towards Michael} Yeah? Michael: {Michael starts blushing} I was wondering, that if we ever go back into our bodies, then would you like to- Serena: {Serena starts blushing} Yes. I'd love that. Michael: {Michael's eyes start to sparkle} W-wait. Really? Serena: Yeah! I had a lot of fun walking home with you yesterday, and living your life a bit today shows me that it'd probably be really awesome going out with you. Michael: So it's a date? Serena: Definitely. Announcer: NOW, PRESENTING MATCH NUMBER ONE, JOHNNY PENGISI, VERSUS, NATHAN CRIND! {The audience starts cheering} Jorge: Nathan was doing horrible today. Serena: Yeah. He needs all the luck he can get. Nathan, Johnny, and crowd: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, I DECLARE A THUMB WAR! {Nathan beats Johnny instantaneously} {The crowd starts cheering, while The NBB and Serena stares in shock} Announcer: AND THE WINNER IS...NATHAN CRIND! Fabia: ._. ...Well! Jorge: ._. That training must've really helped. Announcer: NEXT UP, MATTHEW SHRAZE VERSUS JAMES MASTIC! {A montage of Matthew and Nathan beating everyone they fight until they both reach the finals is shown} Michael: I got us all popcorn! Serena: Hey! That was my money! Michael: Don't worry. I'll pay you back. {Starts eating popcorn} Announcer: NOW, FOR THE GRAND FINALE... NATHAN CRIND VERSUS MATTHEW SHRAZE!!!!! {The crowd starts cheering as Matthew and Nathan walk into the ring} Matthew: How did you get so good so fast? Nathan: A magician never reveals his secrets. Matthew, Nathan, and crowd: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!!! {Matthew and Nathan's thumbs start off equally matched, as they keep pushing one-another back into the starting position} Jorge: Wow. This is intense. Fabia: Yeah. {Nathan slowly starts to push Matthew down until Matthew almost loses, but...} {An angry mob enters the audience} Guy 1: HEY, YOU! BLONDIE! Nathan: Me? Guy 1: YEAH, YOU! Guy 2: WE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU! Announcer: IT SEEMS WE HAVE AN INTRUSION WITHIN THE MATCH! Guy 2: CAN IT, LOUDMOUTH! Guy 1: THIS KID DESTROYED MY FRONT LAWN WITH HIS THUMB! Crowd: {Gasp} Guy 2: HE DENTED MY CAR WITH HIS THUMB! {The crowd gasps even louder} Guy 3: HE POISONED OUR WATER SUPPLY, BURNED OUR CROPS, AND DELIVERED A PLAGUE UNTO OUR HOUSES! Crowd: HE DID?!? Guy: NO, BUT ARE WE JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND WAIT UNTIL THAT HAPPENS?!? Crowd: NO!!! Guy: THEN LET'S GET HIM! {The crowd gets up and charges towards the center stage} Michael: Worst wrestling match ever. {Continues to eat popcorn} {The crowd pulls Nathan out of the ring and starts beating him up} Nathan: HELP! CHILD OBTUSE! Matthew: CHILD ABUSE, NATHAN! Nathan: WHATEVER! Announcer: IT SEEMS THAT, BY DEFAULT, THE WINNER OF THE THUMB-WRESTLING TOURNAMENT IS MATTHEW SHRAZE! {The crowd starts cheering as Matthew is handed his seven tickets for an all-around-the-world flight} Matthew: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR HELPING ME TRAIN FOR SUCH AN OCCASION, AND I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK NATHAN FOR DENTING SOME GUY'S CAR SO I COULD AUTOMATICALLY WIN AT THE LAST SECOND! {The crowd starts cheering even louder} Jorge: You guys want to head out? Serena: Yeah. Michael: Sure. Fabia: Whatever. {Michael, Serena, Jorge, and Fabia all leave} SCENE: Michael's room, the next morning {Michael wakes up in his own bed instead of Serena's} Michael: ._. I'm me again! {Michael runs out of his room and into Matthew's, where Matthew is asleep in his bed} Michael: MATTHEW, I'M MYSELF AGAIN! Matthew: {Groggily} Okay, congrats. Now let me sleep. SCENE: New Battle Brawler's HQ, later that day {Michael, Jorge, Serena, Fabia, Matthew, and a bruised Nathan are hanging out in the living room} Michael: So all's well that ends well, I guess. I spent a day as a girl, got myself a date, and NOW WE'RE ALL GOING ON A VACATION TOGETHER! All: WOOOOOO!!!!!! Matthew: We still have one extra ticket though. What are we gonna do with it? Fabia: Eh, we'll figure it out. Jorge: Something's still bothering me, though. Serena: What is it? Jorge: How did you two switch bodies in the first place...? {A small grin can be seen on a certain someone's bruised face...} What are your thoughts on Thumbs and Diaries? Fantastic Awesome Great Good Okay Meh Bad Awful Horrible The Worst Thing Others + Others - Any extra thoughts on this episode? Please leave them in the comments below! Category:Fight Series Category:Fight Series Shorts